forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Arleen Thal
Biografie dětství Arleen se narodila jako jediné dítě pašeráka a republikového pilota ve výslužbě Roalda Thala a jeho manželky Victoris. Podstatnou část svého dětství tedy prožila stejně, jako jiné děti na Nar Shaddaa - totiž bez řádnějšího dozoru dospělých, v partě potloukající se po ulicích corellianského sektoru. Vcelku zásadní rozdíl byl v tom, že Arleeniným rodičům to dosti vadilo, a tak se Victoris rozhodla, že by jí sedmiletá dcerka mohla pomáhat při práci servírky v kantýně U Vlkovyjce. Vzhledem k událostem, které se tam však staly jednoho dne roku 25 ABY (Rama Hutt v rámci svých složitých politických her nechal onen podnik svými komandy prakticky srovnat se zemí, či alespoň důkladně vybílit) se totiž Arleen stala polovičním sirotkem a měla víc štěstí než rozumu, že se z toho celého pekla dostala bez vážnějšího zranění, ale "jen" naprosto vyděšená a v šoku. Po tomto incidentu se Roald rozhodl brát své dítě na cesty po galaxii, kde mohl dohlížet na jeho výchovu a dávat jí žádoucí směr - a také měl alespoň iluzi, že kdyby se něco ošklivého stalo, mohl by svou dceru ochránit. parťačkou svého otce Roald Thal se na začátku Yuuzhan Vongské války ocitl ve volném "obchodním partnerství" s Jasperem Tyrem a postupně přes něj i s odbojovými skupinami na Vongy obsazených světech. Vzhledem ke svým kořenům nepovažoval Tyr přítomnost holčičky na palubě za nezodpovědnost (s kterýmžto pocitem Thal často zápasil), ale naopak za zralý přístup k rodičovským povinnostem, jaký by od Roalda nikdy nečekal. I přes Arleeninu počáteční nedůvěru se s ní vcelku spřátelil a v průběhu konfliktu ji dokonce naučil různým formám sebeobrany pro případ, že by se dostala do nějakého průšvihu a kolem nebyl nikdo dospělý, kdo by uměl dostatečně dobře zacházet se zbraněmi. Jasperovo "vměšování se" do výchovy se na Arleen nicméně pozitivně podepsalo - obnovilo se její sebevědomí a především se zbavila návalů panického strachu, které se měly sklon čas od času objevit v situaci nějakým detailem připomínajícím tragédii U Vlkovyjce. (stručné shrnutí aktivit Firefoxu a hlavně Arleen) Od svých dvanácti let byla Arleen schopná fungovat jako ko-pilotka frachťáku, a když jí bylo šestnáct, dokonce si s tátou vyměnili křesla. na vlastních nohách Roku 38 ABY zemřel Roald Thal na následky rvačky a Arleen se stala dědičkou "vícegeneračního rodinného frachťáku" a vlastně celé živnosti. ... ... ... incident na stanici Nova Poté, o byla uzavřena stanice Nova, se Arleen setkala s uprchlým jedijským učedníkem a toho času pilotem na volné noze, Maduinem Foresem. Společně se jim podařilo vyřešit potíže, které zapřičinily jejich uvěznění na stanici,a to vytvořilo základ dlouhodobého profesního i soukromého partnerství, Které Arleen a Maduina roku 40 ABY přivedlo do svazku manželského. spolupráce s Maduinem AFO-GOOW! po galaktické občanské válce schopnosti a dovednosti Neučím ji nic, co bych neučil vlastní dítě. Vlastně - učím ji toho spíš mnohem míň, protože se ti přece nemohu míchat do výchovy víc, než je nezbytně nutné. Hm. To, Jaspere,skvěle vysvětluje, proč s tebou žádná ženská nevydržela dost dlouho na to, abyste nějaké dítě mohli mít. (rozhovor o výchově dětí mezi Roaldem Thalem a Jasperem Tyrem) povaha Arleen byla vždy silná, tvrdohlavá žena se značnými organizačními schopnostmi a praktickým náhledem na život. Klidná, samostatná, vytrvalá, vážící si svého slova; vynikající pilotka a ještě lepší mechanička a technička. Od patnácti prováděla veškeré opravy a údržbářské práce na Firefox sama. Měla snad až příliš černý smysl pro humor a příliš neuznávala konvence a posvátná témata, do nichž se nenaváží. Většinu života strávila mezi spíše drsně hovořícími dospělými muži a po kantýnách, což podstatně ovlivnilo její slovní zásobu a vyjadřovací schopnosti - i díky tomu působili s Maduinem s jeho jedijskou výchovou vedle sebe trochu zábavným dojmem. Category:Ženy Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky